


A Patchwork Family: Ring Out, Wild Bells, to the Wild Sky

by Lbilover



Series: A Patchwork Family Series [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Animal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: Bill the Pony goes Asfaloth one better. :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Tol Eressëa Yuletide Stocking Stuffer celebration prompt 'sleigh bells'.

Bill tossed his head and listened happily to the chiming of the sleigh bells. He'd always wanted to wear bells, ever since meeting Asfaloth, for whom he felt an abiding admiration (and a smidgeon of jealousy, it was true). But today he'd gone the beautiful white Elf-horse one better, for in addition to silver bells, red satin bows and lengths of greenery caparisoned his harness and the sleigh he'd soon be pulling along the snowy lanes of Hobbiton. He champed at his bit and pranced impatiently, anxious to strut his stuff. 

'Easy, lad,' said Sam, smoothing his hand along Bill's arched neck, shaggy-rough with his thick winter coat. 'I promise we'll be off soon as Frodo and Huan get here.'

Just then an excited bark rang out on the frosty air, and a small blue-grey whippet in a scarlet wool coat came flying down the path. Huan didn't even pause, but leapt straight into the sleigh, where he sat upright and at the ready, with rose ears raised, pink tongue lolling, and his whip-thin tail beating a muffled tattoo on the padded seat.

'Oh Sam, doesn't Bill look fine!' It was Frodo, of course, bundled up against the cold, but rosy-cheeked and with eyes aglow. He came forward to pat Bill on his whiskery muzzle with a blue-mittened hand. 'Dear Bill,' he said affectionately.

'Aye, he does look fine and he knows it, too,' replied Sam with a grin. 'Ain't that right, lad?' 

Bill tossed his head again and whinnied like a miniature war horse readying for battle.

Frodo and Sam laughed. Sam said, 'Ready, love?' and tenderly helped Frodo into the sleigh. After spreading a warm fur-lined blanket across Frodo's lap, he climbed in himself, gathered up the reins and chirruped to Bill.

At the familiar command Bill leaned eagerly into the harness, and by the time they reached the end of the Hill Lane he was trotting at a swift pace, so that the bells rang out wildly.

If only Asfaloth could see him now, he thought smugly, and trotted faster.


End file.
